Troubling Rain
'Abilities' ---- Sword Mastery Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Troubling Rain has the ability to break the limit of his weapon, increasing the damage on all of his skills. Every 1 Hero Level increases 5% of skill damage, maximum at 50%. ---- 'Triple Slash Q' 'Cost:' ''40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana '''Cooldown: '''12 seconds *''Active 1st Cast - ''Troubling Rain strikes and dashes forward in a targeted direction, dealing 15/30/45/60/75 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit and reducing their Movement Speed by 20% for 1 seconds. Afterward, he can active the 2nd cast once within 2.5 seconds. *''Active 2nd Cast - ''Troubling Rain strikes and dashes forward in a targeted direction, dealing 15/30/45/60/75 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit and reducing their Movement Speed by 20% for 1 seconds. Afterward, he can active the 3rd cast once within 2.5 seconds. *''Active 3rd Cast - ''Troubling Rain strikes and dashes forward in a targeted direction, dealing 15/30/45/60/75 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit and reducing their Movement Speed by 20% for 1 seconds. *''Note - ''The 2nd cast and 3rd cast of this skill have no Mana Cost. ---- Formless Phantom Blade W Cost: 60 Mana '''Cooldown: '''4 seconds *''Passive - '' Each time Troubling Rain hits an enemy unit with his basic attacks or Triple Slash Q, he gains 1 combo point. Each combo point increases Troubling Rain's Attack Damage by 3% for 8 seconds, maximum at 20 stacks (60%). When the combo points on Troubling Rain reaches 5 points, he can use the active ability of this skill. Casting the active ability of this skill will instantly consume 5 combo points. *''Active - '' Troubling Rain strikes his sword on a fan-shaped area in front of him, dealing 50/90/130/170/210 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit and stunning them for 0.75 seconds *''Note - ''The active ability of this skill is disabled while Troubling Rain has combo points less than 10. ---- Sword Draw E Cost: 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 Mana '''Static Cooldown: '''14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *''Active - '' Troubling Rain accumulates energy by channeling the skill for 0.5 seconds, blocking all types of damage and crowd controls while channeling. Upon completing the channeling, Troubling Rain will unleash a strike that deals 35/55/75/95/115 + AD physical damage to all nearby enemies. ---- Sword Strike Rends the Sky R Cost: 80 / 90 / 100 Mana '''Cooldown: '''120 / 100 / 80 seconds *''Passive - ''Troubling Rain gains 10%/15%/20% bonus Attack Speed and 20/35/50 bonus Attack Damage. *''Active - ''Troubling Rain summons a pentagonal sword circle on the targeted location before he disappears into the circle to continuously strike all enemies within the area for a total of 7 times. Each strike deals 20/30/40 + AD physical damage to all enemies within the circle and reduces their Movement Speed by 30%. Upon launching all 7 strikes, Troubling Rain will finish the skill by striking his most powerful sword strike from the sky, dealing 100/150/200 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit. While Troubling Rain disappears to launch his 7 consecutive strikes, he becomes invulnerable and untargetable for the entire duration. ---- 'Skins' ----